warhammer_40000_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Imposter101/THE BLOG IS KILL, LONG LIVE THE BLOG
Never4get, a tribute to those lost through the wiki's turmoil... User:T42: T could easily be seen as a typical example of "What you should not act like on a fanon wiki". T42 would never take criticism, even if was from someone else than me (I'll admit my harsh first attempts might have caused some issues, but even so), without seeing it as some sort of attack or threat, and generally just tried to ignore it or attempt to stave it off. Was generally volatile, un-accepting of change to his "creative" ideas (most broke canon in all sorts of ways, or were inherently mary sues and poorly written) and possessed something of an ego. Similar to the case of Bladium. In a desperate attempt to avoid a week long ban, T ended up having himself permanently banned, before it was changed to 8 months long. T also believed Space marines to be "the bestest thing ever". http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:King-Goy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I2GfwUWU5PI User:Slug gunner fan: Reichsfurher SS of the wiki, Slug "We must create living space for the Autisitc master race" Gunner Fan was a neo-facist Autist with a creepy love for Ghost, someone he'd never meet or seen. Reminding him of this would send him in a massive tirade on the theft of the white mans land by the inferior races. Most work is unrememerable. Generally seemed to hate the wiki and had very little interest in doing anything but annoying others and spouting his simplisitc opinions. Banned for most of the above. User:Thegreatbeing: The Great Being or TGB was the infamous creator of dozens of heavily NCF, Mary Sue and special snowflake characters and chapters. Universally considered bad, TGB could do very little other than stall people or desperately hold onto his ideas and concepts in vain hope they'd survive. His first response to criticism was a vague threat about sending viruses to user inboxes. TGB refused to accept that his perception of 40k being wrong, was wrong, and his ideas never fit into the wiki's rules. Was eventually banned for generally being an utter nuisance. User:Bladiumdragon: Another edge master deluxe, Bladium could not see the flaw in his ridiculously overpowered and poorly writen and often edgy as shit creations, in the same fashion as most of the others listed here. Bladium cried and just insulted everyone for not accepting his creative genius and possessing his "amazing imagination". George Lucas of the wiki. Wanted to "bring down the harsh wiki rules", but never did. What a surpise. Banned for being a general prick. User:Fox2013: Greatest writer on the wiki, viciously violated by the secret Ninja after Imposters cruel /tg/ thread shattered his mind. User:Gobba42: IRA veteran, probably produced the best idea on the wiki, Gue'vessa Obliterators. User:Drakus_Malicius: (CRAWLING IN MY SKIN) Rage quit. Exceptionally paranoid after his articles were vandalised, flipped out after his super serious 40k was tainted by a Douchard Bagge quote, and believed everyone was plotting against him. When users politely asked him to change the words sector to system, he told them to fuck off and suck dick. He was then banned for a day to cool down. Drakus then deleted every single one of his articles out of upset, while crying as he listened to Linken Park. User:Skylar22: The wiki's /d/ member, Skylar's love for hentai wasn't shared by the community, nor was his obsession with Dirge and his anime hard on. Banned twice, both for large periods of time. Was also a shit writer. User:Anonymous ONI agent: Joined from Halo wiki, could not stand the concept of a wiki without special banners to hold back it's tides of filth, started the Imperium of Blood. A well known collection of elitist cunts who were upset people liked space marines and kept making SM articles (this is all true). ONI left on his Plagueship with the rest of the IoM of Blood members, to start their own wiki, which hero of the proletariat and workers, Imposter, bravely attacked, martyring himself. ONI failed to find sympathy with loyal workers of the wiki. User:SirDabbles: Another Imperium of Blood/Halo Fanon member, Dabbles joined the fascist regime of ONI and insulted Glorious Leader Total and the rest of the wiki for committing the crime of making Space marine chapters, believing placing red banners around his articles would stop this hiedous crime. Left when the Imperium of Blood was shut down, and then deleted all his stuff. pls post suggestions in comments, never 4get